pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:P A R A S I T I C
Oy! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:41, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :: >:D~ P A R A S I T I C 22:42, 14 June 2007 (EDT) hellooo — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:37, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :hello thar :o P A R A S I T I C 21:41, 27 August 2007 (CEST) All your images are red-links, maybe re-upload? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 15:11, 4 February 2008 (EST) :They've actually always been red, I just copied my profile from the other wiki but was too lazy to upload the pics =p P A R A S I T I C 17:22, 14 March 2008 (EDT) I recognize yu from Fort Aspenwood sides. Yu are one hell of an opponent/ally. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:55, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, I think i play there too much...still pretty fun though. P A R A S I T I C 00:16, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ap dwarf so good in pve — Skakid 01:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :ap technobabble also whoops so hard...I love mah ap :o P A R A S I T I C 18:07, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I'm bored at work. Moloch 05:46, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :At least you're gettin paid =p P A R A S I T I C 15:40, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::So I herd u FA a lot. Recognize Dethlok? :D Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::It sounds abit familiar o0 Full name? P A R A S I T I C 04:54, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Stryke Two Dethlok. I used to be there with Nikki...aka Amanda Buskowitz. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:28, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::oooo I remember Nikki. I know i've seen your name in FA o0 P A R A S I T I C 16:31, 27 September 2008 (EDT) yo Listen, herd that you are good at heroes, mind joining the tweaking of this? --Sorrow 16:48, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Just commented o0 P A R A S I T I C 17:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) 4'''-5-0 Dont be a scrub ok? D: The build is fine, if you have suggestions though theres talk page but it shouldnt effect the vote, also, it is meant to be universal dude, so player can have any build he wants. --86.170.146.185 19:18, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :I have no idea what build you're talking about :/ P A R A S I T I C 17:07, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::He's referring to that 2-man Necroway or whatever it's called. And yeah, Discord has it's uses, but it isn't sex on wheels. Sabway (or in this case, extended Sabway), works great. -- 'Guild of ' 17:24, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::I won't deny that it's a good build, cause it is, but it could be improved. For overall effectiveness and faster killing speed, I'm gonna put my money on Discord. This is coming from personal experience. If a build can be improved to be abit more effective, I'm not gonna give it a perfect 5. I don't think I've ever given any build a perfect 5. I'm always willing to explain why I gave a build a certain rating. On a random note, I still have no idea what the "Innovation" check box is for ever since they changed it. P A R A S I T I C 17:42, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::it's for if it's innovative (as in actual innovation, new idea etc. And not Meta). ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:49, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I was talking about two man Discordway and the vote you gave to it. --86.170.146.185 18:57, 27 October 2008 (EDT) HEY PVX THIS GUY IS MEXICAN. And the laziest guild leader ever. -- Big McStrongfist 11:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC)